Vs Mode
by Hayabusa Will and JTurner
Summary: Based on the GameFAQs Great Character Battle. 64 great game characters compete for the title of the greatest! NOTE: NO LONGER GOING ON. MAY BE CONTINUED IF THERE IS DEMAND, OTHERWISE DEBUNKED.
1. Match 01 Link vs AiAi

Vs. Mode  
Match 01  
By GunMage  
  
The scene opens on a seemingly lonely island. All around it, the great sea can be seen stretching out for miles, with a few more isolated islands here and there. This particular island is different, however, as the camera zooms downward. Just a hundred yards away from shore, a giant structure stands above the water, seemingly out of place. The camera flies above the crashing waves, through an entrance, and into a stadium packed with thousands of spectators. Some hold homemade signs saying: "Tri-Force Rulez!", "Fear the Fantasy", "Don't be a Square", and even "Link Stinks!", among others.  
  
"We are live on Pay-Per-Play coming from Windfall Stadium, where the GameFAQs Great Character Battle is about to begin!" The camera slowly pans back to an announcer's table, where some familiar faces wait. "Hello to viewers throughout the multiverse! Welcome to Vs. Mode, the show dedicated to bringing you the best multiplayer fights around! My name is Brock, along with the lovely and talented Lucca. We are proud to present the second annual GameFAQs Great Character Battle!"  
  
The crowd roars in loud approval, though some boo at the commentator from Pokémon. "Sixty-four characters will fight it out to determine who will be declared this year's ultimate video game character! All of this would not be possible without GameFAQs, so let's give them a hand!" Cheers and applause resound throughout the arena.  
  
"Windfall Stadium is just the first of many sites to hold battles. We'll be bringing you the action from even more exotic locales as the tournament progresses," Brock says.  
  
"But for now, this location definitely gives the defending champ the home-field advantage. That will stay true for most of the first two rounds," Lucca replies. "We're almost ready to begin, so let's lay out the ground rules. First, no killing, even if they are just video game characters."  
  
"Not that that would stop Sephiroth," Brock grumbles.  
  
Lucca continues, ignoring her partner, "There are no time limits and no restrictions. Players may use whatever skills, spells, weapons, and abilities they may have. Before the match starts, players may ready weapons, but may not start charging any attack before the referee's signal. A victory is scored either by count-out, submission, or at the referee's discretion."  
  
"Speaking of the referee, we don't usually see him in fighting games, but he's always there. He just stays off-screen to avoid the carnage, but that's not going to happen here. We would like to introduce the veteran who will officiate all matches, Ref-Bot!" Cheers are heard as the camera zooms to the center of the ring. Ref-Bot has a bright neon-green LCD display on his body to display the current count. His head holds no distinguishing features other than a single lens to keep track of the action. Ref-Bot's two arms have a white and a red flag attached to them to signal who is the winner. Instead of legs, Ref-Bot has a hover jet to quickly move where he needs to go, most likely out of the way of attacks.  
  
"So with the formalities out of the way, let's go to our first match!" Lucca enthused as a dramatic rendition of the Hyrule Overworld Theme plays over the loudspeakers. "And here comes Tri-Force!" The crowd noise becomes deafening, as Link enters the arena with Princess Zelda at his side and Ganondorf following behind.  
  
"There may be bad blood between Link and Ganondorf, but for now they are on the same team. Both Zelda and Ganondorf may be newcomers, but they are ready to battle with the best of them," Brock notes.  
  
"And don't forget about the boy wonder. Link tore through the competition last year, taking down the likes of Sephiroth and even the legendary Mario, to become the first GCB champion. He's favored to repeat this year as well. Is there anyone who can stop him? We'll find out!" an excited Lucca says. Link jumps up onto the raised stone circle that is the ring, while Zelda and Ganondorf watch by ringside.  
  
"And now here comes AiAi, probably not the monkey for the job." AiAi rolls in to laughter from the spectators and some sympathy applause as he rolls up a ramp and onto the ring. "The matchup is clearly one-sided. Link is a walking arsenal, while AiAi is a monkey in a ball. Last year's champion will have no trouble advancing."  
  
"Here's Ref-Bot to kick this thing off."  
  
The hovering robot motions for both combatants to stand on the white and red starting squares. "Players to your positions," it informs them. Link draws his bow in a surprise move, leaving the Master Sword in its scabbard. Ref-bot turns his head toward Link. "Player 1, ready?"  
  
Link nods to the ref and says, "Ready."  
  
The robot turns to AiAi. "Player 2, ready?"  
  
AiAi leaps in his ball and says, "Ai Ai Poo!"  
  
"Combatants ready. Raise force barriers." A tall, protective cylinder briefly flashes around the ring, separating the stands from the central portion of the stadium.  
  
"Those force barriers are important when the sparks start to fly," Lucca mentions. "Technologically advanced, the barriers prevent attacks from going out and rabid fans from coming in. Plus, they're completely transparent unless something hits them, leaving a clear layer of potent protection."  
  
Ref-Bot raises his arms. "Match 01, Link vs. AiAi." The LCD display starts a countdown from 3, and a beep accompanies each number. The crowd joins in the countdown. "3, 2, 1... fight!" Ref-Bot points his flags to the fighters as soon as the zero appears.  
  
"The power is on, and the game has started! AiAi makes the first move, trying to literally bowl Link over, but the Hyrulian merely rolls out of the way. AiAi is turning now, but not before Link cocks an ice arrow and fires!"  
  
"That's one frozen monkey ball, and AiAi is not at all happy. Link draws the Master Sword, strides confidently toward his opponent and-" Lucca's eyes widen. He's charging a spin attack! AiAi better duck if he still wants his head attached." The monkey seems to take Lucca's advice as he frantically ducks when Link shatters the top half of the ball in a twirl of destruction.  
  
"Now, AiAi tries to fight back by leaping onto Link's face! The boy struggles, but manages to get the monkey off and tosses him away. Link pretty much has every advantage now as he charges towards his fallen opponent. He jumps and lands with a vicious Sword Plant! That sends AiAi flying to the edge of the ring, but not out."  
  
"Wait a minute. Why is Link bringing a bomb out? And where did he bring it out from?!" Lucca asks in shock.  
  
"Let's not wonder how or why. This will probably be it for AiAi as Link plants the bomb in front of the barely moving simian. The champ backs away and watches with what looks like satisfaction as the bomb explodes in AiAi's face."  
  
Lucca shakes her head. "Absolutely gratuitous. It's all over now except for the count-out." Ref-bot hovers close to the charred AiAi and begins to count at an excruciatingly slow pace for the weak at heart. "Almost no one gave the chimp a chance, but I don't think anyone expected this kind of brutality."  
  
The referee finally displays ten and raises the white flag. "Winner: Link." The boy in green raises the Master Sword to the crowd, which responds with a mix of mostly cheers and some boos. He hooks arms with Zelda as Tri-Force left the arena and medical personnel attended to AiAi.  
  
"Well, that's our first match in the books," Brock says rather uneasily. "Coming up next, it's a creatures match, but these aren't just any creatures! Electric mouse meets space combat pilot fox. Hopefully, no cruelty to animals will take place there. Stay tuned!" 


	2. Match 02 Pikachu vs Fox McCloud

Vs. Mode  
  
Match 02  
  
By. GunMage  
  
"Welcome back to Vs. Mode! The second match of the tournament is almost ready to begin."  
  
"But first," Lucca interrupts, "Let's get an update on AiAi's condition. We go to our behind-the-scenes guy, Maximillian. What can you tell us?"  
  
"Just call me Max, Lucca," the boy from Dark Cloud 2 replies. "Well, AiAi has been taken to the Windfall Hospital to be treated for sword trauma and second-degree burns. The little monkey has regained consciousness and is mainly in good spirits. The only thing that troubles the doctors, however, is the glare AiAi gives to any poster with Link's picture on it. Unfortunately, the posters are located almost everywhere on the island. I'll have more as the day goes on. Back to you, Lucca!"  
  
Lucca nods solemnly as Max finishes his report. "I do hope the little guy gets better soon. That was just plain nasty, what Link did to AiAi. I mean, I wouldn't have used more than my basic Fire tech against him!"  
  
Brock hmphs in agreement. "One thing is for sure, Link is not playing around with anyone. He is completely focused on keeping his title for another year, and I'm not sure if it's because it has all gone to his head."  
  
The loudspeakers start to play distinctive Pokémon music as Pikachu runs into the stadium and into the ring. Ash follows him to ringside, at a slower pace. There is a mix of cheers and loud boos as the camera zooms in on a particularly nasty contingent of the spectators. Some of the signs they held included: "Pokémon should be drowned" and "Chew Pikachu!" Lucca seems a little taken aback by the amount of hatred towards the yellow mouse. "Here comes the only Pokémon in the tournament, with his trainer as his manager. Pikachu used to be quite popular, but it seems his cuteness just doesn't have the same effect anymore."  
  
"You're right, Lucca. I've known Pikachu for a long time, and he still does well with kids ten years old and younger, but the teenaged and older crowd is a completely different story."  
  
Ash is giving Pikachu last minute advice as the StarFox Theme begins to play to a big cheer from the crowd. Team StarFox and Krystal enter the arena slowly because of Peppy's bad back. "The crew of four have aged considerably since their glory days when they seemingly destroyed Andross and saved the Lylat System. Fox is carrying Krystal's staff, which helped him liberate Dinosaur Planet." Fox hopped up onto the circle and did a few leg stretches as his team sat by ringside.  
  
Brock gives his analysis, "Both Pikachu and Fox rely on speed, and Pikachu has the slight edge. Fox, however, does have more power behind his moves. Pikachu will likely rely on his electricity to carry the match, but with the magic staff in hand and a blaster in his holster, Fox can pick and choose how he wants to fight."  
  
"And it looks like Ref-Bot is ready to start the second battle. This should be a more interesting and less cruel match."  
  
"Players, to your positions." Pikachu scoots into the white square, while Fox holds the staff in front of his body in the red square. "Player 1, ready?"  
  
"Pikaa!"  
  
"Player 2, ready?"  
  
"Affirmative!"  
  
"Combatants ready. Raise force barriers. Match 02, Pikachu vs. Fox. 3, 2, 1... fight!"  
  
"Power's on; game's started! But what is Ash doing?!" Brock yells.  
  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt now!" The rodent turned to his trainer and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Obviously, Ash has missed the point," Lucca notes. "Pikachu is in the tournament, not him. Looks like the trainer loses again."  
  
"Fox takes advantage of the distraction to fire a flame shot from the staff, but Pikachu quickly sidesteps and moves immediately into his Agility attack. It looks like not one, but five Pikachus running circles around Fox! How is he going to react?"  
  
Lucca responds, "Fox raises the staff and- SUPER QUAKE! Oh, wow! That attack left the ring in jagged pieces, making Pikachu's speed a non-factor. Running at high speed on that broken surface would tear up anyone's feet or paws. With his main advantage gone, Pikachu will predictably start using what's in those cute red cheeks of his."  
  
"Fox trips as he tries to take a step backward, and it looks like he'll be paying for that. Pikachu releases a thunderbolt! We can smell the singed fur from here."  
  
"But Fox has already recovered, and Pikachu gets brained with the staff! That pokémon sure looks woozy." Pikachu is wobbling back and forth with swirls in his eyes. "Looks like Fox is ready to finish it. He puts one end of the staff under Pikachu and flings him high into the air! Fox tosses the staff back to Krystal as he whips out his blaster. After six shots into the air, Fox holsters the gun, leaps up, and catches Pikachu in his arms!"  
  
"And now Fox gently lays Pikachu on the floor for the referee to count him out."  
  
After the ten-count, Ref-Bot raises the red flag. "Winner: Fox."  
  
"It looks like Fox advances in convincing fashion. He will face Link in the second round."  
  
"It's a good thing Pikachu didn't suffer a similar fate that happened to AiAi." Brock looks on as Ash rushes into the ring to check on his pokémon. Pikachu lies in Ash's arms as the yellow mouse let out a soft "Pikapi."  
  
"Don't worry, buddy. I knew you gave it your best shot. Let's go home." Ash and Pikachu left to a round of polite applause, while Team StarFox headed back to the locker rooms as well.  
  
"Well, certainly a commendable show of restraint from the leader of Team StarFox," Lucca says. "In the end, at least. That Super Quake devastated our ring. We'll have to break for repairs, but come back for tonight's first round doubleheader!  
  
"First, it's Double F's Tidus scheduled to do battle with Tri-Force's Ganondorf!"  
  
"And in the last match of the first day, CIA agent Sam Fisher faces off against CT's Magus! Two battles with two 'I'm so evil' sorcerers... You don't want to miss that, do you?" 


End file.
